marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquer-Lord (Quinn) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Leader of his own gang of criminals | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = His right eyebrow was black/ dark while his left eyebrow was grey/ silver | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal Mastermind | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Don Perlin | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Mr. Quinn ran a small criminal empire in New York City and sought to gain control of the entire city by having his pawn become mayor in the upcoming election. The only person that he believed to be a threat to his plans was the Moon Knight, and he went to great lengths to procure the superhero's secret identity and various video files depicting him in action from the group known only as the Committee. Using this knowledge, Quinn sent an agent named Merkins into the home of Steven Grant (One of the Moon Knight's several secret identities), posing as his new valet, so that he could keep an eye on the hero and ensure that he did nothing to interfere with his plans. The Conquer-Lord also had many undercover police officers on his payroll and he sent seven of them to break into the office of Charles Thurston, Mr. Quinn's mayoral candidate, in order to try and frame the current mayor of burglary a la Watergate-style in order to ensure his own chances of success. The Moon Knight stumbled upon the masked men's burglary attempt, however, and after a brief skirmish, he knocked all seven unconscious. Plain clothes police officers soon arrived on the scene but mistakenly believed that the Moon Knight had attacked the undercover police officers while they were on duty and reported that Moon Knight should be dealt with extreme force, forcing Moon Knight to flee from the police. After learning of his men's failure, Mr. Quinn believed himself the only capable one in his employ and decided to don a suit of armor and mask that he had developed for himself. As the Conquer-Lord Quinn planned to simply assassinate the current mayor and cause his candidate to become the de facto mayor of the city. While his men created a distraction in the downstairs of the mayor's house, Conquer-Lord sat on a nearby rooftop with a sniper rifle, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Just as he was squeezing the trigger, however, the Moon Knight jumped him from behind. Though the Knight was unable to prevent the mayor from getting shot, the mayor's wounds were not life threatening and he later recovered in hospital. During Moon Knight's and Conquer-Lord's battle, Conquer-Lord grabbed the Moon Knight's girlfriend, Marlene Fontaine, and used her as a hostage while he escaped back to his headquarters. Once there, he tied Marlene upside-down over a large pit of crocodiles and cut the sandbag holding her aloft, causing her to slowly sink into the crocodile pit. Back at Grant's house, the Moon Knight discovered that Merkins was in the employ of the Conquer-Lord and allowed him to escape, following him to the Conquer-Lord's headquarters in order to rescue Marlene and stop the madman. Merkins was subsequently killed for his failure and the Conquer-Lord prepared for his showdown with the Moon Knight. He lured the knight into a room which resembled a life-sized chess board with himself representing the black king, and the Moon knight representing a white knight. The space's on the floor were rigged with explosives which would detonate if the Moon Knight jumped on one that would be an illegal move for a knight, and the black pieces were armed with small missiles and flamethrowers all directed against the knight. The Moon Knight overcame all of these disadvantages and had the Conquer-Lord on the ropes as he tried to escape through a trap-door in the ceiling. The Knight beat the Conquer-Lord at his own game and had him trapped and at his mercy, revealing the location of the still falling Marlene to the Knight. The Moon Knight arrived just in time to save his love and they tied up the Conquer-Lord to be left for the police. His subsequent history and activities are as yet unrevealed. | Powers = None | Abilities = The Conquer-Lord is a master of many forms of martial arts. He is also a skilled assassin and marksman adept in the use of multiple types of guns and hand-held weaponry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * The Conquer-Lord wears body armor which appears to be a type of chain mail. * He led a gang of crooked ex-cops and other criminals, all of which were armed with guns. * Conquer-Lord liked to set-up elaborate traps in order to combat his opponents. These traps would usually test an opponent's skills though provided the Conquer-Lord himself with an advantage. * He also had two large pet rats as well as a pit of crocodiles which he fed his enemies to. | Transportation = | Weapons = High-powered sniper rifle; a large mace. | Notes = * Conquer-Lord's puppet candidate is identified as Charles Thurston in Marvel Spotlight #28; then called only Greely in #29. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Conquer-Lord at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Weapons Expert